disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cadpig
Cadpig is a character featured in the 101 Dalmatians TV cartoon. Of the original fifteen puppies born to Perdita and Pongo, she is the youngest, and the runt of the litter. In the original book, she was also the puppy who almost died at the beginning and was revived by Mr. Dearly (in the movies, this scene was given to her brother Lucky). She is noted for keeping up a constant chatter of relentlessly upbeat, self-inspirational philosophy. However, Cadpig's New Age-ness really masks a passive-aggressiveness that's much more aggressive than passive, as her upbeat, cheerful and positive outlook on life is merely a thin veneer for some underlying hostility. Cadpig is one-fourth of a group of misfits lead by her brother Lucky, which includes another sibling, Rolly, and a chicken named Spot who believes she's really a Dalmatian trapped in the body of a chicken. Outside of the gang, she's good friends with Two-Tone. Despite Cadpig's naive belief that she can view the world through rose-colored glasses (as the axiom says), she is quite capable of facing a daily barrage of life's problems, especially those caused by Cruella De Vil and her lackeys, Horace and Jasper Badun, as well as the discipline inflicted by Lt. Pug of the "Bark Brigade," and Mooch the Mutt and his gang of rowdy pups. Biography Cadpig is the runt of her litter and she is the smallest dog on the farm. She is very much into New Age philosophies and does her best to promote her ideals and spread goodwill throughout the world. While her small stature has prevented her from obtaining the same level of strength as her brothers and sisters, she is much more learned than them and has a better understanding of the world. She also has an extensive vocabulary and often makes use of what Spot refers to as "metaphysical metaphors", which those whom she is speaking with are seldom capable of understanding. Despite her positive vision for the world, Cadpig is considered to be an antagonist by many of her fellow denizens on the Dearly farm, as her efforts to generate harmony often generates animosity. This is primarily due to the fact that she sticks her nose into the conflicts of others when her assistance hasn't been requested; she tends to ignore the obvious and instead favors psychoanalysis in order to discover the root cause of their conflict, which is something that everybody she has met has intensely disliked. However, she is incredibly gifted at doing just that and has proven on numerous occasions that she can talk to animals and completely break their spirits, discovering their emotional scars within moments and exploiting those emotional scars in order to achieve her objective. While Cadpig has proven that she is a kind individual who strives to be as good as possible, her underlying hostility has caused her desire for peace and harmony to be something of a façade, as even though she has a genuine desire to do the right thing, she often fails to practice what she preaches and has proven on multiple occasions that she can be quite ruthless. Not only has she physically assaulted various individuals on the Dearly Farm, including her own family members, she has also expressed a desire to manipulate the President of the United States' dog so that she could tell him what to do and in effect take over the world. While such remarks are seldom taken seriously, her friends are often left bewildered by them, as they appear to come out of nowhere. The Bark Brigade Like many others her age, Cadpig is a member of the Bark Brigade, a de facto military academy devoted towards instructing young puppies and having them undergo drills in order to learn how to be productive in the world. Despite her best efforts, her small stature has resulted in her being a below average cadet; she often underperforms during the drills and has been known to cheat and bypass various obstacles altogether in order to reach the finish line. The fact that she often talks back to Lieutenant Pug, her superior officer, hasn't helped her case either. The two of them are often as opposite ends of the moral spectrum and Cadpig often chides Lieutenant Pug for his superiority complex and his tendencies to demean those who are serving beneath him. This has created friction between them and Lieutenant Pug frequently goes out of his way to harass Cadpig, intentionally getting her name wrong and forcing her to do pushups when she tries to convince him to do the right thing. While Cadpig's time in the Bark Brigade has been relatively unsuccessful, her diplomatic skills and her verbose nature have helped her comrades on more than one occasion. 101 Dalmatians: The Series In September, 1997, Disney released 101 Dalmatians: The Series, which was a new installment in their 101 Dalmatians franchise, rather than a continuation. In the series there were four main characters: Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot. Cadpig is voiced by Kath Soucie. Cadpig was the youngest of the ninety-nine Dalmatian puppies and she was also the runt of the litter, being physically smaller than her brothers and sisters. Her physical appearance also has some characteristics that are unique to her, as she has a larger head than most of the other Dalmatians, along with floppy ears and blue eyes. Despite her small stature, however, Cadpig can perform feats of strength that her brothers and sisters often cannot do (such as being able to lift another character who is twice her size), though she usually only exhibits such strength when she is angry; she also has an adept sense of hearing, which is stronger than that of her brothers and sisters. Cadpig also seems to have an extensive knowledge of (fictional) tribes and cultures. For example, after coming last in the obstacle course along with her friends, she said to Lieutenant Pug "Say Lieutenant, did you know the Ashpazi tribe of Hepzetonga honours those who come in last with golden trophies because they have shown endurance and determination?" to which Lt. Pug laughed sarcastically and ordered her to do push-ups. Her name is often fouled up by Lt. Pug to form "Campon", "Pig Dog" and many other errors. In a later episode, when Cadpig wanted Mooch to stop fighting in a wrestling match, she decided that she could only achieve success if she pretended to be in love with him, and then force him to change his ways. She ultimately succeeded, and then she moved on to another wrestler, el Diablo, to convince him to stop as well; though despite this, Cadpig has never truly fallen in love, as she only uses love as a means of manipulation. However, she did have a minor crush on Blaze, the runaway German Sheperd who claimed to be "the Son of Thunderbolt". Cadpig also displays a great gift for sarcasm. The remarks are usually used to bring Lucky back to earth when he is on an ego-trip. Some examples are: *"Attention, Flight Director Lucky, your ego-trip has been cancelled." *"Welcome to Lucky's rich fantasy life, and now, Back to reality!" *"Yeah, and maybe the Tooth Fairy will fly away to Lollypop land and get a cavity!" *"Of course Rolly's a robot! We're all Robots! Whirrr! Whizz!" Cadpig has had several alternate personalities in various episodes of the series, each of which is a manifestation of her true personality. In one episode, when Cruella De Vil took over all the television networks, the Dalmatians decided to imagine how an episode of “Thunderbolt P.I.” would end, in which Cadpig’s ending involved an alien known as Gipdac, “Gipdac” being an anagram of “Cadpig”. Gipdac was dedicated to finding peace in the universe; she speaks with others, not through oral discussion, but through a form of telepathy. She travels the universe in her heart-shaped spacecraft that is disguised in storm clouds, and she has her two assistants, who appear to be Horace and Jasper, assist her in her endeavors to teach the way of peace to others. In the Christmas special, when Cruella De Vil was visited by the ghost of Horace and Jasper, he warned Cruella that she would be visited by three spirits. Later in that episode, Cadpig came to Cruella as the Ghost of Christmas Past, who told Cruella that she was going to take her on a journey trough her childhood. When Cruella initially refused, Cadpig resorted to using special effects in an attempt to scare her into changing her mind, which ultimately succeeded. As the Ghost of Christmas Past, Cadpig did her duty and she showed Cruella why she is evil today, though Cruella’s lack of caring over her past misdeeds only frustrated Cadpig, who ultimately decided to cut her time short and leave Cruella without finishing her tour into the past. However, some of Cadpig’s “alter egos” aren’t really alternate egos, but rather, a shift in her personality to achieve a greater goal. In the three-part series finale, when Cadpig realizes that she had to do what she could to save Anita, she decided to dress up, with green algae and a headband with two planets, as the Shaggy Green Messenger, a prophesied being that the “SAUCER-DOLTS” (Society for Achieving Utopian Consciousness through Extraterrestrial Rebirth & Desert Operational Lacrosse Team) are looking for, as they believe that the Shaggy Green Messenger would take them to the Mother Ship, and to their (disagreed upon) planet such as Squignon, where the rivers run with cream soda, or Dripnon, where the rivers run with gold, and many other planets. Cadpig’s antics managed to free Anita from the group in question and through such, Cadpig was ultimately responsible for saving Roger and Anita’s marriage, though it was later revealed that in doing such, the “SAUCER-DOLTS” managed to find the Mother Ship, which suggested that she really was the Shaggy Green Messenger. Relationships General Cadpig enjoys hanging out with her three main friends: Lucky, Rolly and Spot Chicken; she has also been known to spend time with Two-Tone, even though she dislikes her shallow nature. Her best friend out of the group is her older brother, Lucky; the two of them often spend their free time playing with one another, and whenever Lucky does something that is dangerous or stupid, she is usually there to help him out. She may tease him from time to time, as most siblings do, but she genuinely loves her brother and out of everybody on the Dearly Farm, she has grown to rely on him the most. Romantic In Cadpig's mind, her sexuality is merely another tool at her disposal when it comes to converting the masses to her ideal ideology. An example of this is the relationship that she had with Mooch, the local bully and wrestling champion who was getting prepared to fight in a match with a champion from another town. In order to prevent him from fighting in the match, Cadpig acted like she loved him and the two of them got into a romantic relationship, but as soon as she convinced him to forfeit the match, she dumped him and broke his heart. However, there have been some signs that she wishes to get into a real relationship with somebody, such as the time she met the German Shepherd named Blaze. She was deeply impressed with his world experience and thought that he was a hunk, but she later discovered that he lied about his life story. Background Information *She has a very strong tail and defeated El Diablo with it. ("My Fair Moochie") *Although she is one of the characters in Dodie Smith's book, she did not appear in the 1961 Animation. *She is one of the main characters in the series together with Lucky and Rolly. *Despite not being a bird, her ears can make her fly. ("Coup de Vil"). After Dumbo, she is the 2nd non-bird animal to do so. *Oddly enough, she wasn't in any of the franchise's films with the other dogs, not even in House of Mouse, despite being a major character in the series. *She has some strength as she can push a wheelbarrow with Spot Chicken in it ("Alive N' Chicken"), but needs help with her friends to push a large box. *She can should very loudly to have all the farm animals listen to her ("Mooove It On Over"). *Cadpig has diagnosed herself with PDS, Petting Deficit Syndrome. The symptoms are sinusitis, a "poofy" tail and aggressive behaviour. *She owns a thesaurus and a book on conflict resolution. *In one episode, she owns a plushie Go-Go, a famous champion racing greyhound. *In the German version of the series her name was changed into "Goliath" or "Goli" for short. Gallery See also *Spot Chicken *Rolly *Lucky (101 Dalmatians) *Pongo *Perdita *Dalmatian Puppies *Jenny Brown - character with similar traits External links * Disney's HooZoo - Cadpig Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians characters Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Pets Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Heroines Category:Fictional dogs Category:Siblings Category:Domestic Dogs Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Masters Of Disguise Category:Article of the week Category:Disney characters